One or more embodiments relate in general to synchronizing requests to access computing resources. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to synchronizing requests to access resources when performing cryptographic operations.
Certain types of high-security processing and cryptographic operations cannot be performed at the operating system level because computing at the operating system level may not be sufficiently secure. Rather, the processing and operations are performed at the hardware level by hardware security modules (HSMs), for example. HSMs can be implemented on specific cryptographic hardware products such as, for example, cryptocards.